Perfect
by Natalie-07
Summary: Artemis and Juliet discover their feelings but don't do anything about it because Fowls and Butlers can't be together. But, one night they get drunk and do something very regretable. How will Butler react to the news? Story is better then summary. R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Dishes

**Perfect**

**Note: This is my first Artemis/Juliet fic so if anyone's out of character please tell me! Nothing much happens in the first chapter but next chapter will be more interesting. I'll probably update on that tomorrow. Hope you like it and please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Dishes**

****

Juliet Butler signed as she stepped out of the shower. _Another exiting day at Fowl Manor. _Thought Juliet sarcastically. She never got to do anything out here. It was always cleaning and cooking, cleaning and cooking. While she was cleaning and cooking her big brother Dom was out fighting bad guys and pumping iron. Now at the tender age of 19 she has needs. She can't be acting like a blond bimbo maid with no life for the rest of her long-lived days. A pretty blond like her should be out on the streets performing the remake of Grease as Sandy on Broadway!

Well, at least life here isn't _completely_ boring. Thought Juliet. Like the time when Artemis kidnapped Holly. It was fun and mean at the same time. But she was happy to discover that later on they soon became very close friends. Butler's getting rather old now and soon it will be Juliet's turn to bodyguard the hot master Artemis. _Wait…did I just say hot?_

Juliet's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. She quickly wrapped the towel around her body and opened it. It was Artemis.

"Y-yes?" stuttered Juliet. Artemis seeing her in a towel would be the last thing that she would have ever wanted.

"You shouldn't have taking a shower at this hour Juliet, your late making supper. I don't mind so much myself but mother and father are getting quite inpatient." Said Artemis.

"Well, thanks for your notice but you coming up here just made things go slower and I know for a fact that I'm not then only one who knows how to make supper in this house." Shot back Juliet.

"Since when was a bodyguard aloud to talk that way about her brother's charge."

"Since her brother wasn't in the same room as her."

Artemis planted a dazzling smile on his lips, so dazzling that it made Juliet week in the knees.

"Get dressed quickly. I'm starting to get a little hungry myself." Said Artemis then left while shutting the door behind him.

The Dinning Room 

After Juliet was dressed she went downstairs to prepare a meal. She made Spaghetti with a three-cheese tomato sauce and some garlic bread. Artemis's favorite. When supper was over and they had all left the room Juliet picked up all the dishes and threw them into a sink full of water and soap.

"Urrrrrrggghhh!" yelled Juliet as she slammed the dished into the sink. "Why do I have to be the one who does this? I'm not a maid. I'm a bodyguard." Said Juliet to herself.

Just then Artemis walked into the room, which just made Juliet blush. _Do you think he heard?_ Wondered Juliet.

"Did you just here what I said?" asked Juliet

"Every word. And I would have to say that I couldn't agree more." Said Artemis as he walked towards her.

Juliet groaned and flicked a piece of blond hair away from her eyes. Surprisingly Artemis found that very attractive. But he didn't say anything. He just stared. _I never really realized how beautiful she was…_Thought Artemis.

"What are you looking at?" asked Juliet which just brought Artemis from his gaze.

"Nothing…just…thinking."

"About what?" asked Juliet as she took off her rubber gloves and stepped towards Artemis.

"Just….stuff." Was his answer.

"Stuff? I never thought Artemis Fowl would ever say stuff." Laughed Juliet.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I seem to e a little off today. So of you don't mind, I'll be off to bed."

"Bed? It's only 8'oclock. How old are you again? 5?"

"I find your sarcastic comments very un-amusing. And to be exact…I'm 15. 10 year difference there."

"Well, I remember that when I was 15 that I would stay up until 11oclock. Not eight."

"What's the point of staying up late if there's nothing to do?"

Juliet shrugged. "There's always something to do."

"Like what?"

"You could come up in my room and we could watch some T.V."

Artemis thought about it for a minute. "What about the dishes?"

"I'll do them later, we'll only be up there for a little while."

Artemis thought some more. Then he thought: _What harm could it do?_

"Sure…nut not for to long."

"Deal."

Juliet grabbed his arm and they rushed upstairs to her room. They sat on the sofa and she turned on the T.V.

"Ooooh wrestling's on." Said Juliet as wrestling came on.

"Oh great." Said Artemis sarcastically.

"Have you ever watched wrestling before?"

"No, and I never will."

"Why not?"

"There's no meaning to it. It's two guys in spandex fighting. And even the fighting isn't real!"

"So? It's fun to watch."

Artemis rolled his eyes as Juliet turned up the volume. After about a half hour odd watching some wrestling Artemis found it very odd that it wasn't actually that bad.

"That's…not so bad…" said Artemis quietly. And to his dismay Juliet heard him.

"See? I told you wrestling was fun."

"Okay you've made your pint. I believe it's my turn."

Artemis took the remote as Juliet rolled her eyes at him. Artemis eventually put it on the discovery channel. They were learning how to make tennis balls.

"And you thought wrestling was boring?" asked Juliet. "And besides why would a genius like you need to know this stuff? Don't you already know?"

"This is how I learn Juliet. The more I study the more my knowledge increases."

After a boring half hour of watching how tennis balls were made Juliet and Artemis were fast asleep on the couch. Usually he doesn't fall asleep while watching the discovery channel but he was quite tired. Artemis was laying face up in the couch while Juliet's body was wresting on his chest. Looks like those dishes won't be getting done after all.

* * *

**Okay, so nothing really happened in this chapter but as they progress it will get more interesting. So, need advice. Should I make the kiss happen in the next chapter or is that to soon? Please tell me, and don't forget to review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two: Discovering Feelings

**Perfect**

**Note: Here's chapter two, hope you like it, and yes I have decided to put a small kiss in this one. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Discovering Feelings**

"Where's Artemis?" asked Angeline Fowl as her, Artemis Fowl Senior and Butler stepped into the kitchen.

"And, why hasn't Juliet done the dishes?" added Artemis Senior.

"I'll go check Artemis's room, then I'll go lecture Juliet on responsibility." Said Butler frustrated with his sister's lack of maturity.

"Thank you Butler." Said Angeline.

Butler left the kitchen and headed towards Artemis's room. When he got there he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked harder. Still no answer.

"Artemis?" asked Butler. Still no answer. " Artemis I'm coming in."

Butler waited a few seconds, and then he opened the surprisingly unlocked door and to his amazement found no Artemis. _Where could he be? _Wondered Butler. After a moment of thinking he decided to skip ahead to Juliet's room first. Maybe Artemis was just in the bathroom or something.

Butler didn't bother knocking on Juliet's door he just marched right in. She probably wouldn't open the door if he knocked.

Butler stepped in the room and stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw was something he never thought he would see in his entire life. It was also something that he never _wanted_ to see in his entire life. What he saw was Artemis laying face up on the couch with Juliet laying on his chest. They were both fast asleep and the discovery channel was on the television.

Butler walked over with a confused expression and shut off the T.V. _Well at least there cloths were still on…_Thanked Butler. Them laying on the couch together was surprising enough.

Butler quietly walked over to Juliet and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Artemis…5 more minutes…" mumbled Juliet as she squirmed in his grasp.

Butler's gaze became more confused. _Are they together? How did they get here? What's Artemis doing in my sister's room? Did they kiss?_ That was what was going on in Butler's mind at the moment. He tapped her shoulder once more.

"Artemis…." Said Juliet again. Only this time she giggled while saying it.

"Juliet?" asked Butler.

He didn't say it that loud but his deep voice made it seem like he did. Artemis and Juliet sat up about an inch from were they were positioned and they were still half asleep. That just made them unaware of there surroundings. But then, Juliet's eyes grew open all the way and she saw the angry Butler standing in front of her. Then she looked down and realized that she had fallen asleep on Artemis. Juliet screamed, which made Artemis jump, which made them roll over and land on the floor.

They both sat up with and innocent look on there faces.

"Does anybody want to tell me what's going on here?" asked Butler.

There was no answer.

"Anybody? Artemis? Juliet?" asked Butler once again.

"I believe I can answer that…" started Artemis. "Juliet was downstairs doing the dishes and she asked me if I would come up and watch T.V…I suppose we just…fell asleep."

Juliet nodded in agreement.

"Good enough. Although Juliet?"

"Yea?"

"When you're assigned a job…make sure you do it." Said Butler forcefully and then he left the room. Artemis stared at the door when he slammed it shut.

"I've never seen Butler like this before." Said Artemis.

Juliet turned to face him.

"He's always like this when a guy gets near me. Even if it's Artemis Fowl." Smirked Juliet.

Artemis chuckled slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Artemis.

"It means that even though he knows that nothing will ever happen between us he still gets over protective."

"How does he know that nothing will ever happen between us?"

Juliet waited a few seconds before she replied. "He doesn't." She said only slightly above a whisper.

Artemis and Juliet just stared at each other. _His eyes are so…gorgeous._ Discovered Juliet. She couldn't look away. They were so big, and blue that she got lost in them. They reminded her of a deep blue ocean full of mystery. Then she did something that she never thought she would ever do. She leaned in further and further until their lips brushed against each other's.

It was only a small kiss. Just a peck. It only lasted a second before both of them pulled away in realization of what they were doing.

"What was that for?" asked Artemis.

"…I…I don't know."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!! New chapter should be up soon, maybe Tuesday. Or if you're lucky maybe even sooner! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and sorry about it being so short and all, promise that next chapter will be long. Review!**

**-Natalie xoxo  
**


	3. Chapter Three: A Drunken Night

**Perfect**

**Note: You guys are lucky, I updated two chapters in one day, so you better review! Anyways, thanks for the reviews I got today and this chapter is going to be long. In this chapter the plotline will definitely show because this is when the drunk stuff starts! Yay! Hope you like it and review! Oh, and I forgot to mention that there will be lemon in this chapter.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: A Drunken Night**

_Why did I do that?_ Questioned Juliet. After she kissed him last night they never spoke a word to each other. Artemis tried talking to her once or twice because he wants to know why she did it but she kept making up and excuse to shoot him away? Why? Because she doesn't know why! How can she possibly give and answer as to why she kissed him when she doesn't know why she kissed him? _Wait a minute….Maybe I could just tell him that…no. He'll think I'm stupid. He is a genius after all. He thinks everything happens for a reason blah, blah, blah. _

Juliet signed as she stepped into the kitchen. When she stepped in she found her brother hunched over the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Taking a break aren't we?" teased Juliet.

Butler's head shot up from where he was reading.

"Artemis is at school. I don't need to pick him until a half an hour." Explained Butler.

"Artemis still goes to school?"

"He doesn't like it. He says that he already knows everything they teach him. Most of the time even more."

"I wouldn't be surprised. So, why does he still go?"

"Angeline forces him to."

Juliet laughed silently. Her brother was right. Angeline does force him to do a lot of things. It surprises Juliet that the outside of Artemis is a cute, rich teenage boy, but that on the inside he's just a little kid who gets pushed around by his mother. But I suppose that school is a thing that kids should go to. Even if they are geniuses.

Juliet looked over at Butler who was holding a firm grip on his stomach in pain.

"What the matter? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing…just some gas pains probably." Butler looked at his wristwatch. "I should get going." Butler winced in pain once again.

"Why don't you take an Advil and go to bed. I can pick up Artemis."

"No, it's nothing big."

"It may not be something big but it still hurts."

Juliet got up and took two Advil's from the cabinet. She also filled up a glass of water and handed it to Butler. Then she put on her shoes on and left to go pick up Artemis.

When she got to the school she found Artemis waiting by the main door. He stepped into the car with a puzzled expression.

"Where's Butler?" asked Artemis.

"He's not feeling well."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing big. Just some stomach aches."

Artemis nodded.

"Anything new happen today?" Asked Juliet bringing up a conversation.

"Nothing much. Just report cards."

"I already know what that will be." Smirked Juliet.

"I got excellent grades. But the teachers comments about me weren't so excellent."

"Well, nobody's perfect."

Artemis looked up at her as she parked the car in the Fowl Manor driveway.

He looked at her and just stared at her. Juliet undid her seatbelt then noticed his gaze. She turned to him and asked:

"What?"

"Juliet…why did you kiss me?"

Juliet took in a deep breath of air then flicked her hair away from her eyes. Which once again, Artemis finds attractive. "To tell you the truth Artemis. I don't know why I did it. It was just sorte of a…spare of the moment kind of thing."

"Oh…very well."

Artemis got up and went inside the house and so did Juliet.

"Where's Butler?" asked Artemis as they entered the house.

"Oh, he's probably in bed. And your mom and dad are out at a dinner and show and they won't be back until midnight or so." Explained Juliet.

Artemis nodded then made his way towards the kitchen and Juliet made her way towards the living room. While in the kitchen Artemis dug through the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

He walked into the living room and sat next to Juliet by the couch.

"What's that?" asked Juliet as Artemis started to pour the two glasses.

"It's wine." Replied Artemis.

"I know that! I mean, what's it for?"

"It's for good grades." Artemis handed Juliet her glass then he took a sip of his.

"Are you sure your aloud? I mean, your only 15."

"I'm sure. It's only one glass mother won't mind."

Juliet nodded. He was probably right.

They drank their wine and then Juliet asked for another glass. She always liked red wine.

"Can I have another one Artemis?"

"Three glasses? Well, if you can get a third then I should get one too."

"Artemis, I don't think you mother will allow you to have three glasses."

"Well, my mother isn't here."

He did make a point. Thought Juliet. And besides he's right, his mother's not here, and three glasses aren't too bad. _What harm could it cause?_

"Fine" surrendered Juliet.

They each poured another glass, then another, then another, then another.

"Artemis!" giggled Juliet hysterically over nothing.

This is what being drunk does to you. They were both laughing their heads off with empty wine glasses in their hands. After they both calmed down a little Artemis spoke.

"You know what?" asked Artemis.

"What?"

"I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do for a long time!"

Juliet giggled some more. Just then Artemis's lips pressed against hers, which caused her wine glass to fall. Artemis then dropped his wine glass on purpose not caring about the mess just so that he could wrap him arms around her waist and pull her closer. Because they were both very drunk they weren't aware of what they were doing exactly.

Juliet broke the kiss, grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Then she started to run dragging Artemis behind her. She was heading for his room. While they were climbing (literally) the stairs they tripped many times, but soon forgot about it when they reached his room.

They went into the room closing the door behind them, and then Artemis pulled her into a deep kiss pushing her up against the wall. Juliet deepened the kiss by entering his mouth. After about a minute of that, Artemis broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Artemis…" moaned Juliet.

She slipped of her shoes and so did he. He picked her up slightly so that Juliet could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed. They plunked onto the bed and under the covers. Artemis took off Juliet's shirt and she took off his. Soon their clothes were all lying on the floor in a messy pile. Juliet who was under him painted furiously already out of breath.

"Artemis…I'm ready."

Artemis nodded. He slowly moved inside of her. After about ten minutes they both lay side by side on the bed out of breathe. Juliet rolled over and laid her head on his chest and they soon fell asleep. This was one drunken night.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know that I'm not very descriptive on the love scene but I hope that didn't bother anybody. I just didn't want to describe too much because I only rated this T for teens. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	4. Chapter Four: Mistakes

**Perfect **

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had major writers block, so I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. I hope you do like it and please review as much as you can, because I've only got 8 reviews so far and that's not a lot. It's probably only because it's an Artemis/Juliet story though and not a lot of people really like that, but oh well, still review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Mistakes **

Juliet moaned as she opened her eyes and shifted slightly in Artemis's grasp. Artemis was still fast asleep and he looked as cute as ever. The cream-colored bead sheets were half way up his scrawny figure, his hair was messed and a few strands were draped over his magical ocean view eyes that were closed at the moment.

Juliet sat upright and clutched her forehead in pain. There's always a price to pay the next morning after you get drunk. Just then Juliet's recollection of last night suddenly came rushing back to her. She knows what she did; she just can't believe that she did it. _I slept with Artemis…_Said a dumfounded Juliet in her head several times.

Juliet creped over Artemis's pale body and got out of the bed. She grabbed her cloths on the ground in a sloppy pile and made her way towards the bathroom that as inked onto Artemis's room.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Juliet stepped out of the bathroom all pretty and primped and found Artemis pulling his shirt on over his head. _He's so gorgeous…_ Daydreamed Juliet. She can't help herself now! Now that they slept together she can't keep her feelings hidden from him.

"Juliet?" asked Artemis as he was now fully dressed.

"Yes?" answered Juliet.

"Did we just…?"

"Yea…we did."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Artemis…" started Juliet. "We only did that because we were drunk right? It didn't mean anything?"

"Did it mean anything to you?"

Juliet always hated when he did that. Answer a question with a question. Juliet thought about that question for a moment. Of course it meant something to her. Juliet always wanted her first time to be special. Not because they got drunk. She wanted a chance to make things right. So she decided to tell him the truth.

"No…" _The truth doesn't need to be now…_

"Oh…well…me neither." Sid Artemis but in his eyes you could tell that he was lying.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." answered Artemis.

Butler walked in with a face full of fear.

"Artemis, have you seen…" Butler soon stopped talking when he saw Juliet standing right beside Artemis. "…Juliet." He continued in a whisper.

He had been looking all over for his sister for the whole night. Last night around midnight he felt better so he went over to Juliet's room to make sure everything went well with Artemis at school today. When there was no answer as he knocked on her door he assumed that she had already gone to bed so he went o sleep as well. The next day (Today) it was around 9AM. Then time that Juliet usually waked up around. He knocked on her door again. There was till no answer, so he walked in. He found no Juliet in the room what so ever.

Butler checked the kitchen, the dinning room, the living room, the bathrooms and finally Artemis's room. Where he didn't know he would find her. He only came to ask not to look.

"How long have you been here? I've been looking around for you since midnight last night." Said Butler to Juliet.

Juliet was about to answer when a sudden rush of sickness made there way up her throat. Juliet ran towards the bathroom and puked her guts out into the toilet. With Butler and Artemis watching in their disgusted yet worried faces she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out a bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Artemis and Butler simultaneously.

"Yea…I'm fine. If you'll excuse me. I need to freshen up." Said Juliet as she shut the bathroom door.

As soon as the door shut Juliet locked it and opened up the cupboard above the sink. She quickly pulled out a box that said 'Pregnancy Test' on the front. Angeline Fowl insisted that when Artemis was fourteen that he kept one in his bathroom cupboard. Not for when he was still a minor. He was actually for when he was older like 18 or 19 and if possibly the girl need one.

Juliet followed the instructions and did what was told. Two minutes later she took in a deep sign and flipped the stick around for it's answer. Juliet eyes widened in amazement and tears ere quickly forming and streaming down her soft tanned skin.

It was positive. Juliet and Artemis were going to have…a _baby_.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it was a little short but if I didn't leave it here then I wouldn't have anything to write about for the next chapter! Please review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	5. Chapter Five: The Drama

**Perfect **

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and I hope I get at least 3 or 4 reviews for this chapter:) Anyways, I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Drama**

Juliet Butler wiped a single tear that escaped from her eye. How can she be pregnant? Well, she knows _how_ she just doesn't know _how_ she let herself get into this mess. Why does she always have to make the wrong choices? I mean, if she hadn't kissed Artemis in the first place then none of this would have happened! She still would have had to go get Artemis from school due to Butler's stomach ach, but if she hadn't kissed him, then he wouldn't of asked her why she did it and they wouldn't have gotten drunk and…so on and so forth.

Juliet through the pregnancy test away and balled her eyes out with tears of pain. She can't take care of a child. _Artemis _can't take care of a child. Juliet took the pregnancy test out of the trash. She wanted to see if her eyes were telling the truth. If she actually was pregnant. But it was no lie. Her mind wasn't playing a game on her. Juliet clutched the test in her hand and balled her eyes out once more.

**Outside Of The Bathroom…**

Butler and Artemis were standing awkwardly outside the door. The whole time Butler was wondering: Why was Juliet in his room? Why all of a sudden does it seem like their spending a lot of time together? Why am I clueless as to what's going on? Why is my sister balling her eyes out in the bathroom? Wait a minute…Juliet's crying!

Butler walked towards the door and busted it open, followed by Artemis. Butler's eyes widened in amazement. What he saw was Juliet balling her eyes out with a positive pregnancy test in her hands.

"Juliet…" said Artemis only slightly above a whisper.

"Artemis…" sobbed Juliet. "What have we done?"

Butler looked at the pair in complete shock. It was Artemis's? Then it donned on Butler. She was fast asleep in his room on the couch that one night. _That was when it started._ She must have spent the whole night in his bedroom after she picked him up from school. _That's why he couldn't find her._ They slept together. _That's why she's pregnant._ They made a mistake. _That's why she's crying._

"Will some body please give me and explanation." Demanded Butler.

"I believe I can do that old friend. I do owe you for what I have done.

That's right he _did_ owe him. Thought Butler.

"From the start?" asked Artemis although he already knew.

"Yes…" said Butler.

"Well…me and Juliet got talking while she was doing the dishes, and she asked if I would watch T.V with her. I agreed, and after about and hour or so of watching T.V we must have fell asleep. Then you came up and we told you what happened. The when you left she kissed me. We've been avoiding each other ever since. But when Juliet came to pick me up from school I asked her why she kissed me. She said that it was just a spare of the moment type of thing. The I got out two glasses of wine to celebrate my good report card, like I always do. But _somehow _one glass led to multiple glasses of wine and we got drunk and we…well you know. And then that lead us to here." Said Artemis in one big breath.

Juliet registered what he had just said and she came to the point that it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry Dom." Said Juliet.

"It's okay Juliet. It's not your fault." Said Butler softly. Now that he had heard the whole story he had realized that it was all just a big mistake and that he shouldn't need to blame anyone.

"You don't understand. _I'm_ the one who asked if he would watch T.V with me. _I'm_ the one who kissed him. _I'm_ the one who asked for another glass of wine and _I'm_ the one who got PREGNANT!" screamed Juliet as more tears streamed down her face. "Dom…it's all my fault…"

Juliet was now sobbing in his chest while Artemis looked at her sympathetically.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Butler as he gently pushed Juliet away from him. " You need a few things to talk about."

Butler left the room gently closing the door behind him. When he was gone Juliet turned towards Artemis and she wiped the tears from her face.

"Do you want to get and abortion?" asked Artemis.

Juliet thought about it for a minute. "…No. I'm not going to kill a baby."

"But Juliet. Were not capable of taking care of this baby!"

"Says who Artemis?"

"Says me!"

"Why not? It's not like we love each other! Huh? It's not like were poor! Your rich! It's not like we need to be together. I think that were capable of taking care of this baby as friends. You know? Like…Ross and Rachel on friends. They did it, why can't we?"

"First of all, I do not watch stupid sitcoms like friends. And second of all it's not even illegal! I'm 15 Juliet not 16!"

"Since when did you care about the law?"

"Since the girl I love is having a baby!"

Artemis and Juliet painted for breath. They had never once yelled at each other like this before. Just then Artemis and Juliet dodged for each other's lips at the same time in a passionate kiss. They would make it work. Somehow…they don't exactly know how. But they were going to have a baby. Together. Forever. As a **perfect** family.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Just to let everyone know I decided not to make this the end:) So, review!!!!!!!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	6. Chapter Six: Breaking The Rules

**Perfect **

**Note: Okay, so I know that it's been like months since I've updated but I've been really busy. And plus I've been busy with my POTC story, but I'm trying to be more organized, so I'll be updating sooner, I promise! I hope you like this chapter and please review:)**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Breaking The Rules**

Artemis and Juliet broke the kiss slowly and looked into each other's eyes.

"We can do this…" whispered Artemis into Juliet's ear as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"How will your parents react?" asked Juliet as she moved further away from Artemis.

Artemis looked down at the floor for a moment deep in thought. He had never thought about that. I mean there are many reasons that his parents wouldn't approve. First of all, he's only 15. Second of all, he got drunk. Third of all, Butler's and Fowls aren't supposed to be together because a Butler should never get too close with it's charge, let alone have a baby with one. But on the bright side, his mom had always wanted him to fall in love and care for another…does it really matter who it's with?

"I don't know…I really don't. We'll just have to tell them and see how they react." He finally concluded.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…never knew that you would be unsure of anything."

Artemis just rolled his eyes. "Even geniuses can be unsure of things sometimes Juliet."

"I know…you just always seem so…matter of fact, a lot."

"I could point out all of your bad usage of words in that sentence but I won't. Because I'm _not_ how you say 'matter of fact'."

Juliet rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at the boy genius. Artemis's mouth formed a small smile as he looked at Juliet's face. Seeing her smile always brought one his face. How could he help it? She's playful, out going, active, nice, caring and she's full of personality. And to top it all off she's drop dead gorgeous.

There they were locked into each other's blue eyes (1) again. Juliet leaned forward and pressed her lips on his in a rough kiss. _The eye trick always works._ Thought Artemis as he snaked his arms around hers.

Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth. Artemis pushed her forward pressing her against the wall so there was no spaces in between there body's. Artemis released one arm that was around her waist and he used it to slowly un-zip the zipper on her pink sweater.

Things were starting to get really heated up when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Artemis and Juliet broke apart so quick that you would have thought that it was a race.

"Come in." yelled out Artemis with a shaky voice as Juliet tried to fasten up her sweater as quickly as she could.

In walked in Angeline Fowl.

"Artemis, I was just looking for…" she started but soon stopped as she saw Juliet there standing beside Artemis. "Juliet, what are you doing here? There are busloads of housework to be done and you're standing around here talking. Go." She said sternly.

She's really not a mean person, but that girl's got to realize that she's got a job and it needs to be done. The past couple of days have been really shaky with that girl. First she doesn't do the dishes, then she was god knows where that of her older (and more responsible) brother out looking over the entire manor for her. And now this? She'll have to have a talk with her.

"Yes ma'am." Said Juliet as she left with her cheeks blushed. Once she was gone Angeline turned to her son once more.

"What were you about to ask me mother?" asked Artemis trying to chance the subject.

"Do you know where your father is?"

"Yes, he had to go to work early today, because it's Saturday and he always goes to work early on Saturday's, remember?" he replied. Artemis was always remembering his dad's work schedule and not her. So once and a while she would always come up to him and as him question's like his.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry I keep forgetting." She replied and then she left Artemis alone in his room.

Artemis decided to turn on the computer for something to do, but only after a few minutes he found himself wanting to spend more and more time with Juliet. So he went over to the intercom that was by his door and pressed the button that led to her room. There was no answer. And then he remembered that his mother had sent her to do some housework. So he tried hitting the button that led to the living room, and to his luck she was there.

"Hello?" answered Juliet.

"Hello Juliet. Can you come up here?" asked Artemis.

"Artemis…" whispered Juliet just to make sure that no one was listening.

"…I really need to get this housework done. I've already disappointed your mother enough."

"Please…I'll cover for you." He pleaded. Which was something he usually never did.

Juliet thought about it for a moment and soon decided that he had better have a pretty good cover plan.

She dropped her rag and headed upstairs to Artemis's room. She knocked on the door and as soon as she stepped in Artemis pulled her into a deep kiss.

Juliet quickly responder and entered his mouth. He pushed her towards the bed and they both tripped over the edge, making it so that Artemis was on top of Juliet. Juliet took off her sweater and un-buttoned Artemis's blouse half way down so that her hands could explore his chest. None of them were aware that they were on the edge of the bed, so when Juliet rolled over they both landed on the ground.

Artemis rolled them over once more, neither one of them caring that they were on the floor. Juliet opened up her legs so that now his body was nudged between them. Artemis let go of her lips and trailed wet kiss along the side of her neck. He moved his hands up her shirt as he was doing so and it was at that precise moment when Angeline Fowl walked in.

**Angeline's POV**

Angeline walked into the living room to check on how Juliet was doing and found her out of sight. _Where could that girl have run off too?_ She wondered. That was it. I don't care of she's a Butler or not, she's out of here. Angeline demanded to herself. I mean, first she leaves after being giving an assignment and she thinks that she could just carelessly drop her rag on the floor and get away with it. Not in this house she can't.

Angeline rushed up to Juliet's room and she found that she wasn't there. And then, as she was about to find Butler, she remembered that earlier that she was in Artemis's room. So, instead she went there. She was too angry to knock and she had never thought that Artemis would have been doing anything that she wouldn't want to see. Until of course she stepped in.

There was her only son sprawled over Juliet with his shirt half open and in a not so pleasant position. Now she had no choice but to get rid of her. She was doing her son! Everyone knows that Fowls and Butler's cannot be together. But then again even if she weren't a Butler it would still have shocked her. They would have some explaining to do.

* * *

**(1) I wasn't really sure if Juliet had blue eyes or not so I just guessed. Okay, so it's not a very good ending but I will be posting the next chapter sooner I promise!!! I really hope you liked this chapter and please review! And one question: If a Butler can't reveal his or her first name unless it doesn't matter anymore then why do we know Juliet's name? I know that she's not anyone's charge but if she hadn't gone into wrestling then once Butler got to old then she would have been Artemis, right? And he would have already known her name. So if you know then please tell me!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	7. Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry

**Perfect **

**Note: Okay, so here's chapter seven, sorry it took me so long but I've had major writer's block, so if you have any suggestions then feel free to tell! Okay, so I hope you like it anyways and please review:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry**

Artemis and Juliet were speechless. Not only were they lying on the floor like a bunch of wild animals but also Artemis's mother was there to witness it. Artemis quickly got off of Juliet and they both put on their cloths where they should be and tried to look as innocent as possible. Especially Juliet, she needs it.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" asked Angeline. "Juliet?" she asked.

"Well…" started Juliet but she couldn't quite find the words the start with. "I don't really know where to start…"

"I can help her mother." Interrupted Artemis. "You see…me and Juliet have been secretly seeing each other lately, the only person who knows is Butler. It's my entire fault; if it weren't for me then Juliet wouldn't be distracted from her work. We're sorry, but please don't blame her."

Artemis decided to keep out the part where she was pregnant. When the time was right he would tell her.

"I'm really sorry misses Fowl." Said Juliet looking down to the ground.

"Why didn't you guys just tell me?" she asked.

"Well, it's a bit…" started Artemis but was soon cut off by Juliet.

"No, I can tell her." Interrupted Juliet. "…One night, not to long ago. We got drunk, by accident of course. And I got pregnant. We would have told you that we were dating but this baby made things a bit more serious." She explained.

Angeline's eyes widened in amazement. _I can't believe my only son's having a baby. _Especially with Juliet.

"Juliet…Arty, you both know that Fowls and Butler's can never be together, what were you thinking?" she asked.

"We weren't." said Juliet.

"Juliet…I have no choice but to get rid of you. I'm sorry." She said and then turned to leave. But before she left she turned around and said: " You can pack your things." And then she left.

Juliet looked down at the floor and let a single tear flow down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Artemis." She said in a whisper.

"For what?" he asked.

"I'm a mess let's face it."

"What are you talking about Juliet, you're not a…"

"Artemis!" interrupted Juliet. "You can't say that. You keep saying stupid things that are only meant to make me feel better! I'm the kind of girl who gets drunk then pregnant. I'm the kind of girl who gets a job and doesn't finish it. You're the kind of guy who lives in a rich mansion, gets perfect marks and gets his own way. We're completely different Artemis face it!"

Artemis looked at Juliet with tear-rimmed eyes and his mouth slightly parted. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Artemis." She said in a whisper. Juliet leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she whipped a tear from her cheek and left to pack her things.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was really short, but I told you I had writer's block! So, please give me all the ideas you can think of and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	8. Chapter Eight: Hello Minerva

**Perfect **

**Note: Once again I'm sorry it took me so long but you won't be disappointed! I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can, well maybe not as long as I can, but it will be longer then the last! Thanks for all of your great reviews and I hope I'll be getting more! Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Hello Minerva**

Artemis Fowl stared at his wall while lying on his bed. It was now around three am in the morning and he was not happy. He can't seem to get to sleep. It's been a full day since Juliet's left him. She's now living in a small apartment uptown temporarily, until she can see if she'll get a job offer with Vince McMahan, the WWE chairman. If she does she'll be traveling the world, further and further away from him.

Soon Artemis's eyes became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

Around eleven the next morning Artemis's mother woke him up by opening up the curtains and blinding him with sun. Artemis groaned and then opened his eyes halfway still half asleep. But when he saw his mother they opened fully.

"Mother, what time is it?" he asked slowly getting out of bed.

"It eleven, and breakfast is waiting for you downstairs." She replied.

Artemis's eyes widened in shock. Never has he slept in this late before. He's usually up and showered by six am. I suppose the difference between today and any other day is that he doesn't have any important business meetings, and he isn't completely happy…

"Artemis," said Angeline softly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes mother?" he asked.

"I know that you've been really depressed for the past 24 hours, but you need to get over her. I know that she's having your child but once she has it you can visit, and she probably won't be seeing it much judging that she's wasting her time on that stupid wrestling thing. I mean just imagine how the kid will grow up? With his/her mom being a poor, beautiful bikini wearing mess."

Artemis looked up at his mother (because he was still sitting on the bed.) and he realized that she was right. Juliet was an amazing person, she really was, but did he honestly expect her to have an adult relationship? No, now he knows that the only reason she left was because she's not a relationship person, not because she's a good person. Artemis signed. But he still loves her…

"Artemis," continued his mother. "I want you to be happy," now both hands were on his shoulders and she bent down to meet his eye level. "I want you to call that sweet young lady, what was her name again…oh right, Minerva!"

"Minerva?" questioned Artemis.

"Yes." She said sternly and then handed her son the phone. "I'm not asking you to be her boyfriend or anything, but you guys are good friends. And right now you need a friend." She said softly and then turned to leave.

As soon as she left and shut the door behind her Artemis started dialing Minerva's number.

"Bonjour?" answered Minerva.

"Bonjour Minerva. Come on sava?"

"Bien! Pourquoi es-ce que tu telephone Artemis?" She asked.

"Well, I'm calling to ask if you would like to visit. S'il vous plais?"

"Oui! I'll be there in an hour or so. Aurevoir."

"Aurevoir."

Artemis and Minerva hung up the phone. Then Artemis made his bed, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and waited for Minerva to come. Artemis then went up to the library and read a book for about ten minutes or so and he was just about to go on the computer when the doorbell ran.

Artemis began to walk down the stairs when he noticed that Butler had answered the door.

"Hello Minerva. Artemis will be right down." He heard Butler say as he came further down the stairs.

"Hello Minerva." Said Artemis as he greeted Minerva by shaking her hand. Minerva smiled back sweetly in response as Butler left the two alone.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked as he stepped out of the way.

"Oui, merci." She replied as she stepped into the house.

Artemis shut the door behind her and turned to face her once more.

"My papa said that I'd have to sleep over for two days because the next flight doesn't leave to France until then, and plus why spend and hour and a half on a plane to only spend a day, oui?"

"Oui. I'm sure that you staying for two nights won't be a problem. Here let me show you to your guest room." He said as he took her suitcase and led her up the stairs.

Once they got there Artemis put Minerva's suitcase gently down beside the bed as Minerva took off her coat and sat on the couch facing the T.V.

"It's a beautiful day out would you like to go for a walk?" suggested Artemis.

"Oui, I'd like that."

Artemis and Minerva exited the house and they started walking down the streets on silence.

"What have you been up to?" asked Minerva after awhile.

Artemis thought about telling her about Juliet but decided not to.

"Nothing much really, everything safe down in the LEP, everything's safe here." He replied calmly.

"Good to know that everything's fine for a change."

"I know its weird." He joked back, which just caused Minerva and him to laugh.

"Would you like to walk back now?" asked Artemis as he noticed how far they had walked.

"Sure."

Artemis and Minerva walked back to the house, talking and laughing and once they reached the house they went straight up to Minerva's guest room.

"Could we watch some T.V?" asked Minerva.

"Absolutely." Responded Artemis and him and Minerva sat down on the couch side by side and turned on the T.V.

They turned it on the discovery channel and were watching it for about an hour.

"I always thought that this channel was interesting and stupid at the same time." Commented Artemis.

"Me too. They have very interesting facts, but they make it so silly."

"I agree."

Artemis and Minerva looked at each other. Just starring. _Minerva and me really do have a lot in common._ Thought Artemis. Then as he was about to turn his head Minerva's lips pressing onto his stopped him.

Artemis didn't know what he was doing but he suddenly found himself returning the kiss. Artemis entered her mouth, which just caused her to moan. She snaked her arms around his neck as he moved forward so that she was lying down on the couch and he was on top of her.

Artemis soon let go of her lips and moved his way towards her neck. Minerva opened her legs so that now Artemis was nudged between them.

Artemis moved his way towards her mouth again this time with much more passion then the first. Minerva lifted herself up a bit and she took of her sweater and through it on the floor.

Then as she was about to lift up Artemis's shirt the phone ringing interrupted them. They jumped apart so quick that you could barely see them. Artemis slide off of Minerva and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Artemis…it's me."

* * *

**Hehe, sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, next chapter we'll find out who it was on the other end, although you probably already know! Please don't stop reading this fic Minerva haters, because this isn't an Artemis/Minerva! She was just in this chapter and she most likely won't be in any other ones so please no flames! Hope you liked it and please review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	9. Chapter Nine: What Should I Do?

**Perfect **

**Note: So, once again,****sorry it took me so long, I won't bother with excuses because to be honest I don't have one, I'm just lazy! There will onlt be one more chapter after this so please review!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: What Should I Do?**

Artemis's mouth gaped open as the sound of another human being came on the other end of the phone.It wasn't the words that scared him, it was the voice.The voice of the girl that Artemis thought left him, forever. The voice of the girl who stole his heart away with a single kiss. The voice of the girl named Juliet Butler.

"Artemis, I know that this may seem really sudden and well, shocking. But, we really need to talk." She began on the other end of the phone.

"C-continue." He stuttered as Minerva sat up from the couch and began to put her sweater and high heels back on.

"Are you alone?" She asked, not necessarily wanted to talk about this if he was on the phone with his parents standing in the room as well.

Artemis looked at the beautiful blond standing next to him and wondered if he should tell Juliet that she was here.

"Yes." He responded.

"Good, well first of all I would just like to say that your mother was right. It was completely un-professional for me to do such a thing, and so immature to even think about it. But I've also been thinking along a different line…I wouldn't want the baby to grow up without a father Artemis. I know your young, and I'm young to but…you're a minor…"

Artemis had a puzzled look on his face. _Why was she saying all of these bad things? Did she call to say a finale goodbye? _He thought.

"But there are also some good things. Well, not exactly good…but I just don't see why age is a problem. A four-year difference really isn't bad; it's actually quite common. It's just where we stand in our age that's all…if you where 20 and I was 24, it would be different…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…" There was a long pause. Artemis swore that he could here a soft sobbing in the background. "I'm saying that…why let a few words keep us apart…Artemis…I want us to run away."

Artemis almost dropped the phone in complete shock, but the sight of Minerva's confused face brought him back to reality.

"Can I call you back?" Asked Artemis. He knew that it probably wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear, but he _would_ call her back. He just needed some time to think.

"Of course. Take as long as you want. If you don't call before midnight, meet me by the oak bridge. I'll be waiting with my stuff." She said as they both hung up the phone.

"Who was that Artemis?" asked Minerva as she walked towards him.

Artemis put his shirt back on and buttoned it up. "Just a friend." He replied.

Minerva nodded. "What would have happened if your friend hadn't called?" asked Minerva. She had an idea of what they where about to do, just didn't quite know if they would have really gone through with it. A part of her still couldn't believe that she had kissed him.

Artemis looked at her deeply. "A lot." He replied, which caused Minerva to laugh and him to get slightly amused as well.

"It's getting rather late…where will I be sleeping?" asked Minerva.

Artemis was about to respond when he had realized that Juliet would be waiting for him. _I can't just leave her there._ He thought. It was bad enough to leave a girl standing on a bridge alone with a bag full of supplies, let alone a pregnant girl.

"I think that I will get Pierre to fly you home in a jet Minerva." Pierre was their hired pilot for the jets. Just in case Butler was not available or able to drive Artemis, Pierre would be there.

Minerva looked at him with sad eyes. _Why doesn't he want me here? _She thought. "I made arrangements to stay-"

"I know," he said cutting her off. "I'm just really not…feeling well. Sorry."

It took a while for Minerva to respond but she decided to leave anyways.

"I really liked you Artemis. You know how hard it is to find another guy my age with the same amount of intellect? _Oh mondieu!_" She shouted at him, along with a few French swear words towards the end.

Minerva stomped away, making a loud noise as her heels smacked against the hard wood floor.

Artemis felt really sad, it was true what she said, but it didn't mean anything to him. At least not now. He had more important things to worry about. _What should I do?_

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, but I just wanted to know if Artemis should run away or not. Tell me in your reviews! I'll update soon:)**

**-Natalie xoxo **


	10. Chapter Ten: I Love You

**Perfect **

**Note: Once again, sorry to took me so long, this will be the last chapter. I know that there out of character but it's hard to make this seem very in character when it's a dilemma that would most likely not happen in the series, you know? Anyways, hope you still like it and please review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten: I Love You**

It was now close to midnight. Minerva was now long gone onto the plane to France, everyone in the Fowl manor was asleep and Artemis was packing his bags like a madman. For once in Artemis's life nothing was going planned or at least what he had _somewhat _expected.

I mean, if you would have came up to Artemis (the evil twelve year old genius who's pet peeve was to kidnap a fairy) and asked him if he could see himself dating Juliet. He would say no. If he would get drunk? No. With her? No. If he where to get Juliet pregnant, causing her to get fired and let her cry on the side of the road waiting for him to make the biggest decision of his life? …

That question, sadly still remains un-answered.

Artemis zipped up his black duffle bag, grabbed the jacket of his suit and made his way slowly downstairs.

He wrote no note, as he hadn't made up his decision yet. He figured that while he was walking he would plan it all out. Then (if he decides to leave) then Juliet (with her great techniques in sneaking around and fighting) she could slip a note on his nightstand for him.

The Artemis's dismay it was pouring rain outside and caused him to shiver slightly as he walked down the street. Thunder roared away into the distance and Artemis ran faster and faster just trying to get this misery over and done with.

Then he had finally made it to the bridge. There he saw Juliet with her hood above her head and her wet hand clutching onto her opposite sides for warmth.

He walked over to her and placed a soft, wet hand on her shoulder with caused her to turn.

A large smile spread on her face and she saw Artemis and lunged towards him to capture him into a deep embrace, which he gladly returned.

"Artemis. I've missed you so much." She whispered into his ear.

"I've missed you too." He whispered back to her.

After a long moment they broke away from the hug and Juliet looked at him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked softly. You could tell that she was saying the words, but that she didn't quite believe in them.

"Do you really want to do this Juliet?" He asked cautiously.

Juliet looked down at the wooden planks of the bridge.

"No…but Artemis, it's for the best-"

"The best for who?" He practically shouted at her, not giving her a chance to speak. I mean, you would be cranky too if someone you loved asked you to throw away your _entire _life just for them.

Juliet looked at him with tear-ruimmed eyes at his sudden out burst. But that didn't cause him to stop.

"Juliet you are being so selfish! To think that I would throw away my hole life, my _hole _life! I mean, my parents, my house, my life, Butler, _your _brother. I want to be with you I _really _do but…"

Juliet turned her back to him and buried her head into her hands as she bawled her eyes out. He was right. _What was I thinking? _She thought.

Artemis looked her crying and felt very bad for what he said. He walked in front of her and gently took away her hands from her face and tangled them into his own. He pressed his forehead onto hers and looked deeply into her pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She cried. "I-I shouldn't of…"

"Juliet…" said Artemis softly as he smiled weekly at her. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss onto her lips. "I love you." He said softly as they broke apart.

Juliet looked at him with a dazed expression before she answered. "I love you to."

They stood in that positron for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"We're being very stubborn about this whole situation." Said Artemis as he chuckled slightly.

"Yea, we are." She laughed back. They where glad that they could find some humor out of this situation.

"Juliet…let's talk this over with my mother. I'm sure that if you agree to do your work and I agree to not bother you _at _your work then we could all live in the manor, and raise our baby there…that way nobody will have to leave anything behind."

Juliet smiled at him weekly as she pulled him into yet another strong embrace.

"I like that plan." She whispered into his ear.

They stood there hugging each other strongly, knowing that everything would be perfect. And as for Minerva? Artemis has decided to leave that _tiny _little detail out of the picture. Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay, so sorry if anyone didn't like the ending, but it was the best I could do! Please review, and thanks to all of the great reviews I got so far, I really appreciate it! Review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


End file.
